Pleasing the King
by darkunicorn52
Summary: Mare has accepted her position as Maven's pet
1. Throne Room

She's kneeling by his throne wearing a revealing red drress, and no undergarments. He's all dressed up in his royal attire, pale hand clutching tightly to her leash.

She lets out a whimper and crawls around so that she's in between his legs. He raises an eyebrow, his stkking blue eyes beckon her to continue. She leans forward and nuzzles his clothed erection with her face, her hand running up and down his thigh sensually.

He chuckles darkly, "didn't know you were such a needy slut Mare." He says.

She flicks open the top button of his pants, sliding down the ziper next. Shoving his boxers out of the way, she pulls out his long, thick cock. This isn't the first time she's seen it, but she still gasps a little at his size. Licking her plump pink lips, she moves her hand up and down his throbbing cock. She kisses the head of his cock, and laps up the precum that's gathered at the tip greedily. She takes him into her mouth and slowly begins to pleasure him. Maven growls at her slow pace, and fists her short brown hair into his hand.

Pushing her down roughly onto his cock, he holds her head there until she begins to gag. Her pulls her up by her hair and she gasps for air, eyes brimming red with tears. He pushes her back down so that she's deep throating him. This goes ln until he gets bored and tugs her leash.

Releasing his cock, she stands up, hiking up her red dress. She gets on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and rubbing her exposed, wet pussy over his cock. He grunts as she lifts up her bottom and aligns his dick with her opening. Gazing directly into his lust filled gaze, she slams herself down onto his cock, moaning in pleasure of being so full.

She doesn't move and neither does he, instead he claims her lips with a brutal kiss. He lets go of her leash, trailing possessive kisses down her neck, sucking roughly on her pulse. She's panting when his hot mouth reaches her breasts, and starts bouncing on his cock when he rips open her skimpy dress and takes a hardened nipple into his mouth, his hand fondling her other breast roughly.

He begins to thrust up into her as she bounces faster on his lap. She screams in ecstasy when his hand starts rubbing her clit, and her orgasm is so powerful, it leaves her limp in his arms on top of his unrelenting cock. He comes a few minutes later with an animalistic grunt, releasing his seed deep within her in a feew long spurts.

She whimpers pathetically when he pulls out, his cum spilling out of her. She buries her head in the crook of his neck trying to catch her breath.

He picks her up, arms and legs still wrapped tightly around him, and heads towards his room, careful about not being caught. He lays her on his bed gently, tucking her exhausted body under the covers. He undresses quickly and crawles into bed with her. He pulls her tightly towards him and she lets out a satisfied sigh before placing a loving kiss on his lips. She falls asleep soon after, her head resting on his slightly muscular chest.

He remembers the first time they had sex, and groans at the images. He looks over to Mare, who is soundly asleep and sighs, _round two is going to have to wait._


	2. Wedding

She's sitting on their bed with her hands clasped tightly in her lap. Her silk robe is loosely tied and it has fallen off her shoulder, exposing the silky skin underneath. The luxurious black robe was a gift from Maven for her nineteenth birthday. He had the cooks prepare her favorite food, and spent the whole night worshipping her body. Her thighs clench at the memory and a blush covers her cheeks.

The door opens and she looks up to see Maven standing there in his ceremonial clothes. Today was his wedding to Evangeline. Mare had spent the entire day in their room, not wanting to celebrate with the rest of the country. She knows that Maven only married Evangeline out of duty and obligation, and that he'll never love her, for it is Mare whom he has given his heart to. It her that warms his bed every night, not Evangeline. It's her that he confesses his love to, not Evangeline.

" Shouldn't you be with your new wife? " She asks teasingly, leaning forward and pushing up her breasts.

His eyes darken with lust as he looks down to her cleavage. " I could care less about that magnetron. " He crosses the room with a few long strides and takes a hold of her jaw. He leans down and nibbles her ear, sending delightful shivers down her spine despite the heat radiating off of him. He sits on the bed with her, claiming her lips with his own, while her nimble fingers quickly undo the buttons on his shirt.

He takes off his shirt, growling as her hands run up and down his abdominal muscles. Taking her lips in his again, her robe becomes undone and he helps her out of it, leaving her completely naked without breaking their kiss. He pushes her further up the bed so that he's hovering above her. Maven slips a finger into her center, humming in approval at the wetness he finds. She moans against his lips as he slips another finger into her, slowly pumping them in and out.

She begins to pant, bucking her hips against his hand trying to get him to finger her faster. He complies and stares at her flushed chesks and tightly shut eyes as she nears her peak. She comes with a breathy gasp, arching her back and Maven takes this opportunity to take a nipple into his mouth. He suckles her breast gently as she comes down from her high. Maven withdraws his fingers, covered in her juices and puts them into his mouth to suck.

" I want you. Now. " Mare says as she undoes the button of his pants. He chuckles huskily and helps her out, letting out a hiss when her handswrap around his member, languidly stroking it up and down. He pins her down again, and slips inside her in one swift movement. Mare lets out a loud moan when his thrusts come fast and hard. She wraps her legs around him, pushing his cock deliciously deeper inside her until he hits that one spot that doubles her pleasure.

He starts moving faster and she knows he's close. She clenches around him and Maven lets out an animalistic growl. He places his hands around her neck as he pounds her into oblivion. She's screams his name as she comes, this orgasm more powerful than the first. He comes seconds later, stilling inside her with a groan as he empties his seed.

She strokes his sweaty hair and he nestles his head in between her breasts. " I love you so much Mare. " He whispers against her skin with his eyes closed. She smiles softly and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. He falls asleep soon after, not bothering to pull out. She feels smug, Maven spent his wedding night making love to her, his pet and not his wife. She snickers quietly upon imagining Evangeline's face when she realizes her husband spent their wedding night in the arms of another woman.


	3. Confrontation

"what the hell do you think you are doing?!" An enraged Evangeline screams as she slams her hands down on the hard, cold wood of Maven's desk. . Her face is red with fury, and her hair is a tangled mess upon her head. . She came into his office looking ready to kill someone, _to kill him and Mare_ he thinks sarcastically. Maven sighs tiredly, and rubs his eyes not wanting to deal with his wife. His wife, if mare was his wife he'd know exactly what he'd do to her, kiss her and apologize a thousand times until he gained her forgiveness "What I do in my spare time is none of your business. " he says harshly, honestly just wanting her to leave him alone.

Why did he marry her in the first place? Oh yes, because the Silver nobles were pushing him to marry quickly in order to have a queen to rule by his side and an heir to ensure that the royale Calore bloodline continues. Being a solitary king was dangerous they had said, and so his marriage to Evangeline was arranged quickly in hopes of appeasing the other Silve higher ups and to make sure they stay loyal to the crown.

"It is my business when my dear _husband_ spent our wedding night with the little lighting whore!" She spits out venomously, obviously not backing down. He moves his hand abruptly, yanking a piece of Evangeline's almost white hair so that she's leaning over his desk. She shrieks in pain, and Maven rolls his eyes. "You would do well to never call her that again, Lady Samos." He whispers against her ear softly, but Evangeline can hear the threat behind it. Maven releases her and pushes her back roughly, not wanting to be that close to Evangeline ever agin. "Now get out of my sight!" He yells. letting out a frustrated noise, Evangeline turns her heel and walks away with her nose in the air, as if that'd conserve whatever pride she had left. He drops his head to his hand, sighing once again in exhaustion. The door opens softly, and Mare steps in wearing a flowing white nightgown, she looks like an angel he muses.

She steps lightly towards and around his desk, standing behind his chair and placing her hands on his shoulders. Mare presses a kiss to his head, "Come to bed my King, it's late and you need rest." She urges tiredly with a yawn. His argument with Evangeline must have awoken her he thinks, "Alright, time for bed Mare." Maven stands up, drawing Mare into his arms and picks her up, leading her to his chambers. He looks outside one of the hall windows and sees that Mare was right, it is late and completely dark outside. Time had passed by quickly in his windowless office, doing nothing but paperwork all day. He smiles down at Mare, snoring softly inhis arms. He chuckles a bit and pushes open the door to his room, placing he delicately on his bed, careful not to wake her again. He gets in next to her, brushing her lips with his before closing his eyes, sleep overcoming him almost immediately.

 **Sorry no lemon today, just fluff. I have been running out of ideas so leave a review of what you want to happen next. Smut or fluff, it doesn't matter, I just need ideas!**


	4. Reunion

"Do you remember how I used to touch you?" Maven murmurs into her ear as he stands behind her. She gulps and nods her head ever so slightly, trying to forget those pleasurable moments from long ago. She tries to keep her gaze focused ln a blue vase sitting on a table in front of her, trying to distract herself fom what is going to happen.

He smiles wickedly behind her, and grazes his fingertips up her bare arm until his hand is just beneath her breasts. The goosebumps his touch leaves make her feel ashamed, and all she can do is whimper softly when the hand holding her leash tugs and forces her neck back and makes her lock eyes with him. Cruel blue eyes darkened with lust meet her brown ones filled with a pain and a hint of submission.

Mare's arched position has pushed her chest up and has become the object of interest to Maven. He traces the feminine curve above the neckline of the gown before palming one through the fabric of the ugly white dress they put her in before sending her directly to the king's chambers. "Do you remember how I would tease your nipples when you came into my rooms, late at night with only the shadows to hide you? How I would suckle, lick, and bite them and then take you as many times as I pleased?"

"Yes." Is Mare's breathy response. She begins to squirm a bit but Maven pulls the leash tighter, making her even more uncomfortable.

Maven's grin is a bit terrifying and he doesn't hesitate to yank the neckline all the way down, making her medium sized breasts pop out. He pulls away from her and now stands in front of Mare for a better view. Maven eyes the coppery pink points with hunger and cups both of them into his hands. His hands are warm, she realizes. Not as cold as they were when he came to visit her in the Bowl of Bones.

"Would you like me to do that again?" He asks as he leans forward. His hot breath against her collarbone makes her shiver and he takes that moment to squeeze her breasts

She hesitates for a second, meeting his eyes and staring into their icy depths. His wicked grin falters fo a moment and he trails a finger along her jaw line. Maven inches closer, brushing her chapped lips with his ever so slightly.

"What will it be Mare?" He kisses her cheek. Cal's eyes suddenly appear, full of hatred and betrayal. She shuts her eyes tightly to try and make them disappear, and to her relief, they do once she opens her eyes once again.

"Tell me." He orders softly against her neck. Mare closes her eyes again as a little moan escapes her mouth as his fingers flick one of her nipples.

"Yes." Is her defeated answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have not updated in some time so I made this chapter a little longer than usual. School has been very demanding much of late and I h ha ve been trying to imprive on my writing. This is (mostly) centered around Evangeline and her life as Maven's wife so there is some domestic violence, strong language, and infidelity on Maven's part (Mareven).**

* * *

She couldn't sleep. She tossed and she turned, closed her eyes tightly and stilled her movements. Still, sleep did not come. The grand bed in her chambers felt awfully big, empty, now that she realized it. She sat up with a frustrated sigh, tying her blonde hair into a braid in attempt to soothe its unruly tangles.

Hot, she felt hot as she laid back down and pulled the covers over her body. Mad at the heat, she kicked off the blanket onto the stone floor. She felt strange, like no matter how hard she tried sleep would never come. At least not tonight.

Tonight. What had happened this day that left her feeling so restless this evening? Oh, but of course, how could she have been so stupid? So idiotic into letting her husband's extramarital affairs get to her. She had seen him put his dirty, perverted hands on the brown haired wench, Mareena. She was absolutely disgusted and had no idea why Maven still kept her around even though he was supposed to execute her along with Cal. But then again, Maven was the king and he could do whatever he wanted, right?

Her mother had lectured her on the nature of powerful men when she was very young. After all, she was groomed nearly all her life to be the perfect bride to one. She had been so young then, full of dreams of love and happiness, of a loving husband to care for her and dote upon their children. But all dreams must come to an end when the dreamer wakes, and who had awoken her of her blissful dream of ignorance? Her mother of course. A harsh woman, one who was full of hatred for an unfaithful husband she barely tolerated. She and her brother had felt their parent's mutual hate for one another but chose to not let it affect them. They stuck together, through thick and thin, protecting one another from the cruel world.

But her brother was gone, brainwashed by their father to be the perfect silver lord, then later sent to hunt down the traitor prine and her former betrothed. Sent to kill his best friend and fellow soldier by orders of her sadistic husband.

Her husband, oh how Maven loved to make her feel uncomfortable and weak. He was distant with her in public, touching her arm or maybe even putting an arm around her waist. He barely spared her a second glance. Maven was the embodiment of the perfect Silver King, calm, cool, collected. A hero who had unmasked the traitor that called himself the Crown Prince.

But in private, he became someone else. The monster he claimed his brother to be actually dwelled within him. He spoke harsh words to her, beating down her self confidence and self respect. Called her a whore for bedding his brother and now him. At first she tried to fight back, snarling back at him with insults of her own. Calling _him_ the weak and inferior one, she even brought up how Cal would always be ten times the man he was. That sent him knto a rage, the fury on his face nmade her fearful for her safety but she never showed it. To show fear was to be weak and to be weak was to be broken. And despite her best efforts to remain strong, he finally broke her.

It was one of their usual arguments, her being a whore for sleeping with Cal and now him. She never did have intimate relations with Cal, but Maven wouldn't believe that. Telling him that was futile, and so she took their argument into a different direction. She brought up Mareena, accusing her of doing the same, after all she was the supposed mistress that led Cal to betray his crown.

She called Mareena a common harlot, the true whore in the argument. She slandered the oh so perfect Lady Titanos' s name by calling her a filthy woman with loose morals. His silence made her think that she had one, that is, until his hand flew out and struck her cheek.

She fell back at the sudden pain, her cheek stinging and throbbing at the burn his handprint left. She was in shock, they had fought many times before but never had he struck her (he would come to do it many more times in the future, sometimes even worse). Bitter tears of anger welled up in her eyes and she looked at him with all the hatred in her body. He showed no remorse for what he had done, instead whispering in a deadly voice, "Never speak of her again!" He left without a second glance.

Only when the door slammed shut behind him did she finally allow hersel to cry. She cried for her failure, for letting herself crumble beneath the monster. She cried because of the pain, both the one on her cheek and in her heart. But most of all, she cried for her dreams, ones that she believed to have been shattered many years before.

* * *

She wandered the halls of the grand palace with tears streaming down her cheeks. A ghost damned to live out her days in misery chained to the demon that had killed her.

The carpet, cold beneath her feet seemed to sting and bite at her heels. She walked on, seeking an out to the infernal palace. Her breath was visible every time she exhaled. She stopped in front of a window, watching the snow fall daintily on the ground. Confused, she cocked her head to the side, studying the sight before her, she didn't know that hell had a winter season.

The chilly wind seeped out of the window, its tendrils flicking her skin making her shiver and draw the robe closer to her body. Her teeth clattered together as she placed a hand on the frozen glass. It felt cold and comf-

A moan came from further down the hall. She snapped out of her daze and looked around her surroundings to see where the sound had come from.

A sliver of light, one that emanated a delightful heat when she neared. Th door was open slightly, giving her enough of an opening to peak into. The heat felt nice, the chill in her bones long since gone from her body as she drew closer. What she saw within made her shudder in disgust.

Maven, naked as the day he was born, was languidly sliding in and out of his lover's body. The woman's head was thrown back, exposing her neck for him to feast on. She strained her eyes to see who it was in bed with him and she bit back a growl when she saw that it was none other than the perfect Lady Titanos.

Mare moaned in pleasure as Maven hoisted her leg up further to thrust into her at a deeper angle. Evangeline looked to where the two were connected and a silver blush bloomed at her cheeks.

His member, swollen and thick with desire disappeared into the wench again and again as Maven stroked her lush breasts. The soft orbs in his rough hands made Mare whimper as he fondled them in tims with his movements.

Their bodies moved in sync, making the room hotter than it was with their passionate lovemaking. Much to her embarrassment, Evangeline was in awe never knowing what pleasures of the flesh Mareena aas experiencing. Her sessions with Maven were always quick and clinical in a way.

A heat bloomed at the bottom of her belly, one that she never felt before as she witnessed Maven's hand trail down the apex of his lover's thighs. Mareena moaned even louder, Maven's hips rutting into her faster and harder as he flicked the wet nub to drive her crazy with lust.

"Please Maven. Harder. Faster. Make me cum" her sultry voice begged. Maven smiled wickedly, slowing down just a bit before pulling out of her completely. Evangeline gasped st the sight of his large cock, wet with Mare's lust. He fisted himself in his hand as he rubbed the swollen purple head of his penis over her clit.

"Who do you belong to?" He growled as he left another love bite on her neck.

"To you my king" came her breathless respnse. Maven chuckled darkly, thrusting into her willing body once before pulling out again.

"Do you like it when I fuck you like the dirty little slut you are?" Evangeline's cheeks flushed once more as she heard her husband's dirty and vulgar language.

"Yes." Was all Mare could say.

"Do you want to come on my cock?" He demanded.

"Yes" she said.

Evangeline heard a slap, followed by a pleased mewl. "Yes what?" Maven urged, he too looked desperate for release.

"Yes my king. Let me come on your cock!" Titanos pleaded. Maven's smile was feline as he gave her what she wanted. He slammed into her her harshly, Mare's screams filling the whole room. To silence her, Maven took her mouth in his in a feverish kiss.

"Fuck," he groaned out, "Fuck this sweet little pussy."

Mare moaned as his dirty talk drove her closer to her climax. She panted heavily, pushing back to meet his thrusts. Then, she arched up, crying out as a powerful orgasm washed over her, consuming her in a fiery ecstasy.

"Again. Fuck, come again." Maven snarled into her brown hair as he continued to bury himself in her body.

"Mavey!" She cried as another orgasm washed over her. "Don't stop!" Maven let out a gutteral groan when she sucked on his neck, stilling inside her as he rode out his orgasm.

"Fuck, take it. Take my cum. Give me a son." He roared as he felt her muscles clench around him, milking him, squeezing him as he poured his seed into her body.

He collapsed on top of her, their sweaty bodies glistening under the light of the fireplace. They continued to writhe in the bed, igorant of the tear filled gaze watching them.

Only when Maven whispered to his lover, "I love you Mare." Did Evangeline finally turn away. She fled to her rooms a sobbing mess, humiliated by the fact that her husband pefered the company of a whore and wanted her to bear his children.

She screamed and pulled her hair, hoping that the pain would be greater than the one in her chest. She cried into her pillow, hoping to forget what she saw as she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, she got up and dressed without the help of her maids. She tried to have a normal day regardless of what she had seen the night before. The bags beneath her eyes and her pale gaunt face made her look sad and depressed, a damned ghost indeed. Her husband on the other hand looked well and relaxed, his mistress probably having given him a morning quickie.

He smrked evilly in her direction, "Did you enjoy the show last night?"


End file.
